Fear Factor With A RK Twist
by MoonPhoenix
Summary: AM,SM,KK is suddenly transported to the modern world!There they have to play the reality show Fear Factor to get back home!Watch how they complete three frightening stunts!All couples mentioned equally. Chapt. 2 UP!Watch how they cope!Chap 2 UP!
1. The Mad Psycho GuyME!

Hello, this is my first ever Rurouni Kenshin fic(or at least the first one I am going to publish) and this is a PARODY of the show Fear Factor!!! There are hints of couplings like Kenshin and Kaoru and Aoshi and Misao and Sanosuke and Megumi. Okay? So Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own Rurouni Kenshin. Yeah. I am also the Queen of England.  
  
.~.~.~.  
  
~In Kamiya Dojo~  
  
It was just a normal day. A VERY normal day. Cries of "Masshiro!(All white!)" can be heard from Ayame and Suzume in the laundry corner, with laughter from Kenshin. Kaoru was as usual teaching her only student(exceptional for Daigoro and Yutarou), Yahiko, and they were yet in another fight. Sanosuke was just sitting on the corridor, fooling around.  
  
"Hello minna-san! Are my favourite grandaughters all right? Hmm?" Genzai- sensei came in from the short gate, with Megumi trailing behind.  
  
"Yes, Genzai-sensei, they are very much all right, that they are. Ne, Ayame- chan, Suzume-chan(Right, Ayame-chan, Suzume-chan)?"  
  
"Yah, Genzai-sensei, we had a lot of fun with Ken-nii!!" Both girls giggled. "Aa, that's good to hear, but I am afraid we have to go home!" The old doctor chuckled. "Are you coming with us, Megumi-san?"  
  
"Iie(No), I want to stay hear for a while." The 22-year old replied. Glaring at the old rooster-head who was minding his own business, she strode over to Kenshin and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Ne, Ken-san. It's so good to see YOU, I haven't been here for a very long time..."  
  
"Maa, Megumi-dono. I am very glad to see you. I am sure you are glad to see everyone." Kenshin sweatdropped.  
  
Megumi sighed, thinking about how hard it was to flirt with the redhead. Kaoru and Yahiko can out of the training hall and saw Megumi. Kaoru bid a hello while Yahiko ran over and said, "Fox! It's sure good to see you! Got any of those delicious rice balls? I am starving from the busu's yucky meals!! You should see how BLACK the oden(japanese sort-of cuisine) was! Eww-" He was cut short by a vein-popping tanuki with her bokken. "Ow! Well, it's the truth-"  
  
Suddenly, an enormous white light beamed over at them, transporting them to another dimension. Only Yahiko stayed behind, his eyes widening to the size of saucers.  
  
~.~.~.~  
  
~In the Aoiya~  
  
Footsteps were heard from along the Zen temple corridors. Misao walked slowly, gripping the tea tray tight. Careful not to spill the tea, she slid the shoji open with one hand.  
  
"Aoshi-sama, your tea is here."  
  
Aoshi looked up from his meditating, and nodded his head to show appreciation.  
  
The tea cermony has begun.  
  
Misao kneeled down, setting the tea tray on the wooden floor. Pouring the hot liquid into the teacups, she winced in pain when some sprayed onto her arm. Aoshi looked up again, concerned, but not showing it. Then, suddenly, the room filled with white light and Misao started to slowly disappear into the floor, like she was sinking in water.  
  
"Aoshi-sama!! What is happening to me?!!" Misao cried in shock.  
  
"Misao!!?" Aoshi exclaimed, totally losing his cool(wouldn't you, if somebody just did something like that?). He quickly grabbed the girl's disappearing hand and before he knew it, he was in another dimension.  
  
~_~_~_~  
  
"Oroooooo..." Kenshin rubbed the back of his head. "What happened...?" He looked around his surroundings. It seemed to be a dark alley, with a few bodies lying around...one of them looks like Kaoru-dono...---  
  
KAORU-DONO??!!  
  
Kenshin immediately rushed towards the unconscious bodies and shook Kaoru's shoulders first. "Kaoru-dono! Shikashi(a short form of 'please wake up')! Kaoru-dono!!" He only stopped when Kaoru stirred and started to open her eyes slowly.  
  
"Huh...Kenshin? I want to sleep for a little while more...HUH?!" She snapped her eyes open when she sensed that she WASN'T on her futon. "Where am I? Oh yeah! We were attacked by a huge bolt of light!!! Where are the others!?"  
  
"Oro...Kaoru-dono...I am going deaf..." Kenshin started to faint.  
  
"Huh? Oh Kenshin! Don't faint on me-"  
  
Sanosuke and Megumi woke up with a start.  
  
"Oi, Kitsune-onna, could you please not lie on top of me?" Sanosuke groaned. "You know, you are not that light. My ribs are crushed." He smirked.  
  
"Naniii???!!! Oh tori-atama!! You are SO gonna pay for that comment!" She gracefully slid off his chest with bright red cheeks and glared at the chicken-head.  
  
"Megumi! Oh, we are SO glad to see you!" Kaoru cried.  
  
"What about ME? And where the heck are we?" Sanosuke voiced.  
  
"Yea...Is this even Japan?" A new voice came into the scene.  
  
"MISAO!!" The whole Kenshin-gumi cried. "And AOSHI!"  
  
"Oh, hi guys. I knew I'd be seeing you here. I mean, we are practically in EVERY single mess you get into. Ne, Aoshi-sama?"  
  
"Aa..."  
  
"Okay, forget it. Where the heck are we? I don't count this as Japan..." Sanosuke looked at the English posters on the brick walls of the alley.  
  
"YOU ARE IN THE 21ST CENTURY IN WASHINGTON D.C.!!!" A deep voice boomed from nowhere.  
  
"I HAVE CAPTURED YOU BECAUSE I LIKE TO DO THAT TO PEOPLE!!!!" It continued again.  
  
*sweatdrops start cascading down the kenshin-gumi plus misao(no aoshi)'s head *  
  
"Oi! Get us back in the... 21st CENTURY?????!!!!!!!!! WTF??!!!" Sanosuke and the rest of the gang finally sunk in the mysterious psycho's words. They were in the 21st century, bloody hell!  
  
"How the hell are we supposed to get back home? Oi, answer me!" Misao shouted to nowhere.  
  
"YOU ARE TO PARTICIPATE IN THIS REALITY SHOW CALLED 'FEAR FACTOR'. USUALLY ONLY ONE PERSON WILL WIN, BUT IT WILL BE IN A SPECIAL EDITION. NOW, ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS GET ALL OF YOU TO WIN THIS GAME AND YOU WILL FIND YOURSELF IN JAPAN, AT THE RIGHT CENTURY IN NO TIME!!"  
  
"What IS 'Fear Factor' anyway?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"THIS IS THE HARD PART. MUAHHAHAHAHA! 'FEAR FACTOR' IS A REALITY SHOW WHERE ALL OF YOU WILL HAVE TO COMPLETE THREE STUNTS. THREE STUNTS AND YOU CAN GO HOME. BUT THE THING IS, THESE THREE STUNTS CAN BE ANYTHING! SO BE PREPARED..."  
  
"Oro... Then how are we going to communicate? Sessha can't speak English, Kaoru-dono can't speak English, Sano can't speak English, Megumi-dono can't speak English, Misao-dono can't speak English, and last of all Aoshi can't -"  
  
"I CAN." Aoshi said.  
  
"Oro...Okay...Demo, what about the rest of us?"  
  
(Author's Notes: I know it is weird, because they ARE speaking in English, but it's my Microsoft Word. Just pretend that they are speaking Japanese.)  
  
"I CAN TAKE CARE OF THAT. ALAKAZAAAMMMM!!!!!"  
  
Suddenly, the gang(I am calling them that from now on) felt something funny in their throats.  
  
"What's going on-" Misao gasped when she heard herself speak a language she has never tried speaking before so fluently-English.  
  
(Author's Notes: From now onwards, they are speaking English.)  
  
"NOW ALL OF YOU HAVE THE ABILITY TO SPEAK ENGLISH!!!! NOW FOR THE CLOTHES...I CAN'T POSSIBLY LET ALL OF YOU GO OUT LIKE THAT..."  
  
"What's wrong with these clothes?" Megumi asked.  
  
"BECAUSE YOU ARE IN THE 21ST CENTURY. GOT IT? GOT IT. NOW, ALAKAZAAAAMMMM!!!!!!"  
  
*poof *  
  
Everybody's old Japanese clothes were changed to...  
  
Kenshin was wearing a lawyer's suit, complete with the wig which didn't cover his long red hair at all. Kaoru was wearing a clown's suit with a red nose. Megumi was wearing a surgeon's green suit with a shower cap on top of her head. Sanosuke was wearing a barrel. Misao was wearing a VERY revealing bikini. Aoshi was wearing a greek robe with a garland of leaves on his head.  
  
"WTF??????" Misao cried, trying desperately to cover her...Erherm...PARTS.  
  
"So flat-chested itachi-musume isn't so flat-chested after all." Sanosuke grinned lecherously at Misao's perfect figure.  
  
*WHACK!* Megumi bristled.  
  
"What? I was only looking at her perfect round-"  
  
*WHACK!!* Aoshi coughed.  
  
(Author's Notes: If you don't get it, the first whack for Sanosuke was by Megumi, while the second whack was my Aoshi. Hahahaha. I gotta change this rating from PG to PG-13. Fast.)  
  
"OOPS. SORRY. ALAKAZZZAAAAMMMM!!!!!!!!"  
  
*Poof!* This time their clothes changed to normal modern ones.  
  
Kenshin was wearing a loose red shirt with light blue jeans. Kaoru was wearing a blue sleeveless with a pair of boardshorts. Megumi was wearing a black open button-up shirt with a red tank top inside. Plus VERY short shorts that reveal her long sexy legs. Sanosuke was wearing a T-shirt that says: I am COOL. With a pair of matching maroon khakis. Misao was wearing a sleeveless white button-up shirt with three buttons undone and a black pair of three-quarter pants. Aoshi was wearing a long-sleeved shirt inside and a T-shirt outside with a pair of long black pants.  
  
It was now Sanosuke's turn to drool at Megumi's legs, much to her pleasure(HEHEHE).  
  
"NOW I WILL TELL YOU A FEW IMPORTANT RULES: NEVER OOOOH AND AHHHH AT THINGS THAT ARE NOT FAMILIAR TO YOU. BASIC INFORMATION ABOUT THE FUTURE WORLD IS ALREADY INSTALLED IN YOUR BRAINS. NEVER SHOW ANY OLD TRADITIONS OF THE OLD JAPANESE TIMES. THIS IS MODERN AMERICA. OKAY? ALRIGHT. THOSE ARE THE RULES. NOW GO AND ENTERTAIN ME WITH YOUR UTTER STUPIDITY!!!!! MUAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"  
  
"Ahou(Dumbo)." Everybody said at the same time, even good-natured Kenshin.  
  
"SHUDDUP! NOW I WILL TRANSPORT YOU TO THE 'FEAR FACTOR' STUDIO."  
  
*Dramatic spinning of screen.*  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I WILL END HERE!!!! MUAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!  
  
In case you didn't notice, I AM the mad psycho guy in capital letters. If fanfiction.net warps this fanfiction, don't blame it on me. Okay?  
  
MoonPhoenix 


	2. Ah? Stupid Machinery? And Twins?

FEAR FACTOR WITH AN RK TWIST(is that the title? Can't remember.)  
  
So...yea. Fear Factor With An RK Twist.  
  
Or is it Fear Factor With A RK Twist?(would you shut it?)  
  
I know words after 'An' only starts with a,e,i,o,u, but it sounds abit weird when you say 'A' before 'RK'...doesn't it?  
  
OKAY, this chapter:  
  
Ah? Stupid Machinery? And Twins?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own it. What's IT, you ask? Well, IT is I---(SHUT UP!!!)... Okay. IT is Rurouni Kenshin. HAPPPPYY????  
  
Listening to Inuyasha's Jouggen No Tsuki.  
  
Thank you for all your reviews, minna-sama!!!  
  
blondetennischick900- Yep, that WAS it. Now, it's a NEW chappy!!! So happy!!! Thanks for the compliment and please review again!  
  
Haru- Thanks for the compliment! You really think this is great? I won't write more...I'll type more. Lame, I know.^^;;  
  
faerie-chan- Thank you for laughing so loudly! :P And thank you soooo very much for telling me which parts you like! Please continue doing this!  
  
Taka and Keichirou- Haha, thanks! And aren't I emailing you? And I'll make sure they'll ALL win!  
  
rk-kitty0149- Thanks! Fear Factor was getting abit sick, but I did this anyway! :)  
  
FoxriderX- Woah, thanks! I was afraid people won't understand my sort-of- warped fic. Heheh.  
  
tani-chan- Haha!! Don't get yourself hurt! Anywayzzz, I am going to do this fic on full speed! (I hope)  
  
Aimi-chan- I am so sorry if this came a little later than I expected... Thanks and please review again!  
  
Starbaby- I will try to put as much K+K as possible! Thanks! And I will try my best to add more to this fic! My favourite fic I wrote so far!  
  
Akayia- Thanks! I hope you will still like it after you read this chapter, lol!  
  
Cleopatra- Thanks! Man, I seem to be saying that all the time(points at previous review credits)  
  
Lucifer the psycho- Yo! You alright? You are coming to school tomorrow, right?(this is Wednesday)  
  
Quist- Woah, you set the record for the LONGEST ever review I got! And it makes me sooo happy!!! Ureshiii!!!!! There are some parts I don't understand though. Like what is 'ROFL'? Or 'FBKWNN'? Oro? I know I'm dumb, but will you be so kind as to tell me?  
  
aka-kitsune-chan- Thank you! Well, this is the first stunt! R+R again if you want to!  
  
.  
  
"Where in the hell is this place??" Sanosuke looked around his surroundings.  
  
"Uhh...Sano...I don't think this is hell..."Kenshin voiced timidly.  
  
"Argh, forget it. Why is it so cool here?"  
  
The gang was inside an empty office. It's cool because of the air- conditioning, but...  
  
"I know!! We will use that weird thing Mr. Mad-Guy gave us!!" Misao suggested.  
  
'Mr. Mad-Guy'(A/N: Grrrr... How DARE you call me that??) is actually the person whose speech is always in capital letters(me!). If you are reading this without reading the first chapter, shoo. AND as I was saying, Before the gang arrived here, I gave them something GOOD. It looks like a small digital cam. If you capture the scene or thing you don't understand or know, then it will interpret it for you. Like, in speech. Only normal people can't hear, so it'll be like you are holding a digital camera.  
  
Taking The Good Thing(that's what it's called) out of his pocket, Aoshi clicked the button when the screen focused on the source of the unknown wind...The air-conditioner.  
  
"That is the AIR CONDITIONER. Repeat after me, the AIR CONDITIONER---" The machine began with a funny voice.  
  
"Tell me what it does before I smash you." Aoshi fixed his cold blue eyes to the poor shivering machine. Or is it vibrating?  
  
"Awwww man, you guys are no fun." When The Good Thing saw Aoshi's eyes narrowing, he coughed and continued in a more professional voice, "The AIR CONDITIONER(glare from Aoshi) makes its surrounding cool. You don't see a lot of it in Japan, because it is cool enough, but most air-con brands come from Japan. See, like Fujitsu, Mitsubishi Electronics...Okay, I'll stop. It makes the surrounding cool by-" Just then, at that very moment, a woman came walking into the office.  
  
"Ahhh...It's soooo hot...I'm glad there's the air-con here. I was going to sweat a puddle!" Then, spotting the gang, she blushed and said, "Forgive me, but may I help you?"  
  
"Ah? Sessha thought that the 'air-conditioner' came from the outside air..." Kenshin oroed.  
  
Uh oh.  
  
"Huh? Are you from the ancient times or somethin'? The air-conditioner came from the air, only they made it cold(don't bother correcting me. I am too darn stupid.)!"  
  
Everyone started sweatdropping heavily, (only Aoshi. Of course.) thinking of her reaction if she KNEW that they WERE from the ancient times. Or to them, the ancient times anyway.  
  
The gang glared at Aoshi's pocket, and the THING inside it began vibrating again.  
  
"Whatever. You people are coming for the special episode right? The one that has the rules that all six of you must pass the three stunts, right?" The woman asked.  
  
"Yeah, we are. May we know the proper rules? I mean, we are new to this. SOMEBODY(glares at me) dropped us into this mess..." Misao spoke up.  
  
Literally, everyone thought.  
  
"Okay, okay. Tomorrow, you will be leaving for a three-day trip to Hawaii. There, your three unknown stunts will take place. Understand? Your lodgings are settled."  
  
"What lodgings?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Why, the place you stay in of course. It's in Ritz Carlton(wow). A five- star hotel where there will be three beds for each room. Girls with girls and boys with boys. Complete with a sky-view spa for both genders on the top floor."  
  
"Woah...That's so cool! Right, Kenshin?" Kaoru smiled happily. Kenshin smiled too and nodded. All of them knew what a 'spa' and 'five-star' is because of the information installed into their brains(refer to chapter 1).  
  
"Yeah, so all of you will stay there for three days four nights.That's..."  
  
"That's what?" Everybody widened their eyes in anticipation.  
  
"That's...All I know."  
  
Everybody started to fall down anime-style.  
  
"What? Why did all of you fall down? Are you all right?"  
  
.  
  
The gang was walking(oooohh...tiring.) to the airport. How, I don't know.  
  
Misao ran up to Aoshi, who was leading the way using The Good Thing.  
  
"Aoshi-sama, can I borrow that for a while, please?"  
  
"I am not 'THAT', I am the almighty The Good-"  
  
Aoshi nodded and threw Misao the small piece of machine. ("Ahhh! Don't throw me around!!")  
  
Misao held it in front of her and asked, "Yo, where's our luggage? We can't go anywhere for three days without a single change of clothing!"  
  
The others, hearing her, nodded in agreement.  
  
"I don't do this kind of things, just ask somebody you know-"  
  
"Just tell me where it is before I kick your sorry ass." Misao said dangerously to the poor machine.  
  
"Misao, uh, if you don't mind, you are acting like Aoshi..." Sanosuke ventured.  
  
"Who, ME?" Both Aoshi and Misao whirled around, stopping in their tracks.  
  
"Yep, peas in a pod." Everyone agreed.  
  
.  
  
They finally stopped teasing the blushing Misao and the stoic Aoshi and found out where their missing lugguge was. Apparantly, Mr. Mad-Guy already checked them into the Ritz Carlton. So, now they were in the airport, trying to figure out what to do.  
  
"Hmmmm...shoganaiwa ne(there's no other way)...I'll just have to use my beauty and charm to get people(guys) to help us..." Megumi's fox ears popped out of her head.  
  
"We'll help!!" both Kaoru and Misao grinned.  
  
"Okay...demo, you'll stay quiet, I do the talking!" Megumi winked.  
  
The gang sighed. There was no other way except to trust Megumi's beauty.  
  
.  
  
"Escuse me sir, would you be ever so kind as to help us damsels in distress? We kind of need to board the NorthWest Airlines. NW477. Do you know where to go?" All three of them, Misao Megumi and Kaoru tapped on his shoulder.  
  
The man turned around, and they gasped. It was an exact replica of Soujirou!  
  
_._._._  
  
CLIFFFFFFYYYY!!!!!! MUAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!  
  
If you don't understand some of the questions, then review or email me! My email is in my personal profile! Okay?  
  
I know this chapter sucked, and it was so lame, but I can't help it. I AM lame.  
  
FYI, The Good Thing is actually another version of me. Anything that is related to Mr. Mad Guy is MEEE!!!  
  
I am really sorry for the cliffy and 'GOMENASAIIII' to those people who were looking forward to the first stunt. Don't worry, I got it planned out! So I think it will be out pretty quick!  
  
I am really sorry if this chapter didn't come up to standard. More romance(definitely.OHOHOHOHOHO) on the future chapters!!  
  
I want DarkFairy to update on Part Of Your World...*pouts* Its my fave(almost) fic EVER!!!! 


	3. NOT third chapterAdditional Review Credi...

Additional Review credits:  
  
Luna ANgel: thanks for the review! But that was the WRONG chapter two you read!  
  
Amichi-chan: Yeap, the stunts ARE gross and scary, but the RK gang are the strongest ever! Remember, they come from a totally different time where things were much tougher!  
  
RVD: Hey! Don't laugh at me! LOL. Thanks so much for the encouraging review!  
  
Rain: Hahahaha! It was? I guess...Anyway, thanks for reviewing!  
  
wolfpack: If I am not mistaken, you also reviewed in my Heavenly Hell, is that it? Well, the third chapter is up already! Thanks for the nice review!  
  
no-one-of-impotance: Yep! Here it is!  
  
pensquared: glad you liked it! Thanks so much!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
These people were the people I forgot to add into my other chapter! Thanks so much! You have made my day!  
  
Dear Readers:  
  
I am really sorry if I updated but there was no chapter 2 on the last week. It seemed that fanfiction.net or my microsoft word had a problem and when I uploaded the chapter and published the story, I found that the middle part of my story was gone! So I deleted it, and it took me some time to fix this problem. But it's DONE! And I am happy! So the thing was on the top few of the 'Rurouni Kenshin' list, but actually, I already deleted the chapter!  
  
MoonPhoenix 


	4. The First Stunt

Kay guys. It was a¡Klet's see¡K.Nine and a half months since I updated. 

Once more, I am really really really really really really sorry. And did you know I typed that in two seconds? 

I just wrote something angsty, so I am fully up to good ol' humour now. I know someone lame like me can never write angst, but you'll be surprised. And I cry at my own fics. That's how lame-o I am ^.^

Chapter Three: The First Stunt (I am going to write this as I go, so forgive me if it is as shitty as my mom's pie(no offence mom).)

~&~

"Soujirou!" They all screamed. 

"Ummmmm its SouJIrou actually. Take care of the phanatics. They can fail your oral exams." SouJIrou smiled happily.

Misao, Kaoru and Megumi just stared. And question marks started popping one by one above their heads. 

"Ummmmmm ladies can I help you?"

Megumi, who was more dignified, started speaking in a relatively calm manner. "Don't you have ANY recollection of us?"

"UMMMMMMM well to be honest with you, that braid-girl looks like my wife."

"WIFFFFFFFFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE???????!!!!!!!!"

~*~

In the end they gave up and looked for another person. This one gave them the directions most willingly. They managed to get on the plane on time and arrived at Hawaii. 

By then, the gang were really tired and had no cash, no bath, no nothing. They longed to get to the hotel, but to walk all the way there again?!

Sanosuke started to yell to the sky.

"OIIIII!!!!!! YOU CRAZY OL' FELLA FROM OUTER SPACE OR SOMETHIN'!!! CAN YOU TAKE US TO THE HOTEL? WE ARE DEAD TIRED! YOU HEAR ME? DEAD TIRED!!!!"

There was silence, followed by another booming voice.

"YOU! YOU ROOSTER HEAD! ONLY I CAN USE CAPITAL LETTERS TO SPEAK! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHA! AND WHAT IS IT THAT YOU WANTED?"

"We wanted a lift to the hotel."

"OH. SAY SO EARLIER! ALAZAMMMMM!!!!!!!"

Once again there is a dramatic spinning of the screen.

Everyone blacked out.

~*~

When they got there, they checked in and plopped themselves onto the bed eagerly after a long hot shower. 

Next day was a big day.

A BIG day in deed¡K¡KMuahahahhahaha!!!

~^~

Misao woke up first, used to waking up early. However, she is not a morning person.

"WHAT THE **** AM I DOING HERE??? AND THIS BED IS TOO SOFT! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT(A/N: A TV, my dear)??? AND WHO THE HELL ARE THOSE?!!!" Actually it was Megumi and Kaoru, but she was in a MOOD, you see. You are entitled to speak in Capital Letters when in MOODS.

Megumi's eyes painfully twitched as she had a nightmare of a screaming weasel. And of her bursting eardrums.

Kaoru merely ducked under the blanket.

Misao, wondering what the hell was wrong with her, jumped out of bed. And she stared at the bedsheet.

On it was a BIG, RED, STAIN.

"SHGIEORUHSGPIDJAPDSMOHGOUGHEUHROYTHSFKJ!!!!!!!!!!!"

~#~

Coming out of the hotel room were three beautiful ladies. However, something was strange about these beautiful ladies.

Firstly, Megumi had dark circles under her eyes. She was wearing a pair of earmuffs, even though it was summer and she was dressed in summer clothing.

Secondly, Kaoru looked as radiant as ever. Now THAT was weird.

Thirdly, Misao was having one of her moods. She couldn't help it ¡V she has her period. But still the noise that comes out of her vocal cords is AMAZING¡K..BIZARRE¡K..AMAZING¡K..FANTASTIC¡K..

Okay I'll be honest. She was LOUD.

"HEY WHERE ARE THE GUYS? THEY SHOULD BE AWAKE BY NOW. IT IS 4AM ALREADY!! TOO LATE FOR ME!" 

There were already thumps behind the hotel doors indicating the fainting of the sleeping people. 

Megumi had to resort to sticking tape over her mouth. It was worse.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMFFFFFFFFTTTFFFMMMMMIIIIII!!!!!"

People began complaining to the hotel staff about lousy loud air-conditioners.

After much NOISE, they finally managed to pull Misao back into the room.

~*~7am~*~  
  


RIIIIINNNNNNNGGGG!!!!!! 

Aoshi, who was awake, answered the hotel phone.

"Hello."

"HI! THIS IS THE MORNING CALL BY YOURS TRULY. PLEASE ASK THE OTHER TWO NINCOMPOOPS TO WAKE UP. THANKS!"

"¡K.."

"Beeeeeeepppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp----"

Aoshi looked at the phone. He had a strange desire to eat it up. Shaking his head, he shook the two 'nincompoops' lightly. Kenshin, who usually does not sleep at all, seemed to be wanting the sleep the rest of his life away. 

Sanosuke¡K..well let's just say he is more of a pig than a rooster. 

Aoshi contemplated on what to do in this kind of situation. An idea formed in his head. 

"Oh look! There's Kaoru and Megumi pole dancing!" Aoshi said, which was very unlike him. 

Oh man, you should see the results¡K..

~*~

Three very much awake bishounens walked out of the hotel, followed by three not-so-awake bishoujos. Misao was still in a MOOD, but with Aoshi's commanding prescence she only spoke a little.

I think.

They reached the venue after MUCH embarrassment. There they were greeted by the host.

"Hel-LO, ladies and gentlemen! Now, just sit there, and the camera will be shooting you. No, not that 'shooting', it's like filming. No, you won't die, Miss Makimachi. You needn't worry."

Misao breathed a loud sigh of relief.

When they settled down and the usual music thingy finished, they had to introduce themselves. 

"HI! I'M MISAO! JUST CALL ME MISAO! AND UMMMMMM I LIKE TO EAT AND MOST OF ALL I LIKE AOSHI!!!! OH AND BY THE WAY I'M SIXTEEN. HEY! WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING! DO I LOOK 12 TO YOU?"

"He-hello. I am erm Kenshin. Kenshin Himura. I love swordfigh- oh sorry I love doing the laundry. I get very interesting GARMENTS ouch! Kaoru-dono you gave them to me yourself!"

"NO I DIDN'TYes, Kaoru here. I'm a cute 17-year old, but too bad I'm taken.*wink* I do wonderful cooking. Its really really good. You should try it."

"*Cough*don'tyou'llkillyourself*Cough* Hi, call me Sano the wonderful roosterhead-hey did I just SAY that?"

"OhohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohoMegumiOhohohohohohohohohohohohohohoho."

"¡K..Shinomori¡K.."

"Uh yes o-KAY, so we have these very SPECIAL group of people coming down here. They ALL have to pass the stunts, so lets wish them luck!

"First they all have to eat this bowl of live crickets by one minute. All of them share this bowl. If they don't cooperate and eat at least ten each, then bye-bye to them." The host has this very very irritating smirk on his face.

The bowl of horrible crickets was presented to them. 

"Ready, set, GO!"

~*~

Misao grabbed five and stuffed it into her mouth. "MMMM THIS IS TASTY!"

Aoshi ate one by one in magnificent speed. "I eat this every time I go camping."

Kenshin happily chewed on one and said, "Oro, this isn't so bad after all."

Kaoru, seeing Kenshin eat, ate them also. Whatever Kenshin does, she will do it too. ^^

Megumi daintily munched on one. "This was in my love potion. Ohohohohoho!"

Sanosuke was gobbling and slobbering all over the crickets. "I'm hungry. And anything but Kaoru's cooking will do."

The smirk on the host's face was wiped off when they finished in twenty seconds.

"Ohmigod¡K..*clears throat* Well, congratulations! You got to the second round!"

^@^

Hello readers! I know this chapter was reallreally lame, and I might get some flames for this. But I don't care! Had much fun writing.

I am really really sorry for the delay, and I doubt my old readers are reading this anymore. Well, I really hope someone will be reading this anyway.

Due to some idiotic policy I can't reply to your reviews here, so feel very free to email me and I'll answer your questions! And I know there will be many¡K..-_-

My email is phoenixthe1st@hotmail.com. 

MoonPhoenix.

P.S. Keep reviewing anyway! .


End file.
